


Baby Bump

by muaaimoi



Series: Muaaimoi's 2BG Works [5]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max starts to show. Sequel to Speed Bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

Her pants are the first clue. They don't fit. Max has always been curvy, she's no stranger to shimming and squeezing herself into something two sizes too small. It's only when she's about to try to suck her gut that she realizes tight jeans might not be the best fashion statement for an expecting mom. She has to call Caroline to stop freaking out. Her girlfriend says terrible things like 'maternity clothes' and only makes things worse. Eventually Caroline gives up on talking any sense into her and just hugs her until Max can breathe properly again. Caroline palms her stomach through her shirt and says,"look Max, you have a baby bump." Max laughs until she cries. She can't find a pair of jeans in her closet that fit though, Caroline insist she doesn't wear any.

They compromise with sweats.

They compromise a lot those first few weeks. There supplements she has to take, new clothes to buy, and books she needs to read. The websites online she has to stay away from. All the new, careful sex they have to adjust to. Her boobs get even bigger once she's like the size of a house, so that's not so bad. Plus pregnancy hormones leave her hungry and horny as hell. There is a ridiculous amount of icing in their sex life. Max wears comfy sneakers, yoga pants, and after a while she forgets what it's like not to be expecting.

Max never expected that she would enjoy being pregnant. But it is totally amazing. She get's to eat whatever she wants, wear her comfiest clothes, and she's she always gets a seat on the subway, or the bus, no matter how crowded it gets. Her tips are at an all time high, and things with Caroline have never been better because they are so completely together. Every time Caroline nags her about folic acid, and the importance of eating right, Max feels oddly loved.

She's just so relieved, not having to do the whole thing on her own. Max doesn't have to worry so much when Caroline does the bulk of it. She knows her child will be taken care of. There isn't anything she won't do for her baby, and she knows Caroline feels the same. Caroline busts her ass working for their future spawn. There are lists everywhere of what the baby will need. What government subsidies will be on their side. Printed graphs and equations made in order to find the most cost effective diapers. It's weirdly wonderful. Caroline is wonderful. And it makes her glad she won't ever have to worry about nay baby daddy drama because she doesn't know who the father is. She knows her kid might have it a little rough, having two moms, but it's better than having a mom who doesn't care and no dad. Hell, she might be able to bond with her kid over the whole bit where they don't know who their fathers are. It's not that she doesn't know who the candidates are. She just doesn't know for sure who the father is. Nor does she care, not really. Her girlfriend is better than any guy she'd hooked up with, even if he actually paid child support. She doesn't like the idea of sharing her kid with a stranger. Weekend drop offs, and alternating holidays. It's not like Max has ever needed a man in her life. Especially not now.

She has Caroline.

Caroline who is moving heaven and earth to take their cup-cake business off the ground through sheer will alone. Caroline who obsesses over every little detail so that their child will never want for anything. Caroline who bitches and complains, but still gets up at two am to put pickles in her strawberry ice cream. Hell, sometimes she ever rubs Max's feet when things are slow at the diner.

Seriously, foot rubs are a thing. So are heating pads, and yoga pants as acceptable day wear. Being pregnant is awesome.

So there is really no reason for her anxiety as she waits for the x-ray technician to show her her second glimpse of her child. But she's not there to hear it's heartbeat this time. She's dying to know if it'll be a girl or a boy. Caroline, all but vibrating as she holds her hand, is clearly in equal suspense.

The technician smiles indulgently at them, clearly no stranger to impatient expecting parents, and turns the screen towards them.

Her smile widens as she says,"Congratulations. It's a boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewers requested so... here's more in this verse!


End file.
